Mi fortaleza
by EvaLP
Summary: Sintiendose miserable, Cassie pide ayuda. La ayuda acude, solo que ella no se da cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de **The** **Secret** **Circle** le pertenecen a la maravillosa **L.** **J**. **Smith**, la trama es más o menos mía.

Situado en algún lugar de mi mente.

* * *

><p>Cassie vio como Adam y Diana se daban un casto beso en los labios. No lo pudo soportar.<p>

Salió de la casa de Diana aguantándose las lágrimas, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar de rabia y dolor.

Ella debía aceptarlo. Diana y Adam estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No podía interferir. No podía hacer infeliz a Diana…

Diana, quien había sido buena con ella, quien la había rescatado de Faye, quien había aceptado ser su hermana y la trataba como tal… Amaba a Diana, y no iba a lastimarle.

_No voy lastimar a Diana ni aunque se me fuera el ultimo respiro en ello. Lo juro._

Se sentó en una roca, se secó las traicioneras lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas, y miró el mar, sin ver nada en realidad.

- Agua, Aire, Tierra y Fuego, denme la fortaleza que quiero.

Aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios sin que ella quisiera decirlas en realidad. Aun así, espero que aquella fortaleza que había pedido, apareciera.

Nada.

Siguió sintiéndose igual de miserable.

No quería ir a casa, no deseaba que su abuela le preguntara porque se veía así, no quería preocupar a su madre, no quería que nadie le viera así de desolada, presentía que le iba a gritar a todo el mundo: ¡Quiero estar sola!

_Pero ya estoy sola._

- Maldita sea – siseó alguien.

Cassie se levanto de la roca por la sorpresa. Buscó al dueño de la voz pero no vio a nadie. Pero tres segundos después vio a un muchacho guapo levantarse entre las plantas. Cassie suspiró aliviada, era Nick, quien estaba guardando sus cigarrillos – se le habían caído – en la caja.

Nick le miró interrogante.

- Eh-eh… yo… nada – dijo Cassie.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a irse con la cara completamente roja. ¿Por qué había tartamudeado? ¿Por qué nunca podía decir algo coherente cuando estaba Nick?

_Tonta, tonta, tonta._

Decidió irse a su casa, total, su expresión de desamparada había sido reemplazada por la de vergüenza. Recordó cuando fue a pedirle que fuera al baile de bienvenida con ella… y terminó arruinándolo todo, Nick terminó gritándole. Desde entonces no se había cruzado con él.

¿Qué demo…?

Nick estaba caminando a su lado, mirando al frente. Cassie estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué hacía, pero se contuvo, él no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo volvía a Crowhaven Road a su lado. Cassie ya estaba enfrente de su casa, mientras que Nick debía seguir caminando más.

Ella no se molestó en despedirse, estaba convencida de que él no le saludaría tampoco. Se dispuso a entrar a la casa cuando él le llamo.

- Cassie.

La aludida le miró sorprendida. Espero que dijera algo. Pero él no emitió palabra alguna. Cassie siguió observándole mientras él tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, como si estuviera por decir algo. Nick se mostró… ¿avergonzado? – _¿Avergonzado? ¿Él? No, debe ser otra cosa_, pensaba Cassie – y siguió de largo, hasta llegar a su casa.

Cada curso de la escuela tenía su propio bravucón, y cada bravucón tenía su víctima. Podría decirse que una escuela no era escuela sin aquello.

El hecho de estar en el Círculo, había provocado que los hermanos Henderson ya no molestasen a Cassie. Pero para algunos forasteros, el Círculo no significaba nada. Así qué, para esos, Cassie seguía siendo la chica nueva, carne fresca.

En ese momento, Cassie se estaba aguantado las lágrimas de impotencia. Dos forasteros fanfarrones le habían quitado su mochila, y se la lanzaban de uno al otro esperando que ella sucumbiera y fuera el perrito. Cassie se estaba aguantando el enojo, no quería ceder ante la rabia, no quería darles esa satisfacción de hacerles ver que su estúpido juego le afectaba.

Estaba dentro la Coven, y sin embargo, volvía a sentirse una pequeña cobarde, además de sola… como los primeros días.

_Puedo estar sin mi mochila._

Se sintió realmente estúpida al pensar eso.

Una mano agarró la mochila en el aire, cuando el objeto iba hacía uno de los forasteros. Nick les dedicó duras miradas a los dos chicos antes de tomar a Cassie de la mano y llevársela hacía afuera.

- Gracias – susurró Cassie tomando su bolso.

Nick no contestó. Sintió que él se sentaba a su lado. Los dos se sumieron en un silencio para nada incomodo. Estar con Nick sentado a tu lado equivalía a silencio.

Mirándolo de soslayo de vez en cuando, Cassie pensó que Nick era guapo. _Es atractivo, es muy lindo. Pero es tan… desapasionado._

- ¿Sigues queriendo a Conant, verdad? – esa pregunta sacó la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Adam? No… ¿Qué?

Ella volvió a ponerse roja de la vergüenza. El _efecto_ _Nick_ había vuelto.

- Eso es un sí, supongo. – murmuró Nick sin mirarle, como siempre.

Con esfuerzo, Cassie volvió a hablar correctamente. _Debía_ aclarar eso.

- Adam esta con Diana, yo no podría…

- Eso no significa que no le quieras – Dijo Nick con su voz neutral.

- Yo no quiero a Adam – Cassie deseó que él se lo creyera más que ella misma.

Cassie se sintió irritada. ¿Acaso no podía mirarle, darle esa señal de que le creía?

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio, solo que este si era incomodo.

- ¿Para qué pediste fortaleza?

Cassie casi se atraganta de la sorpresa. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle eso?

- Es algo muy personal. – respondió enojada. Se cansó de esa especie de conversación extraña con Nick. Se levanto del césped – Gracias por mi mochila.

- Cassie, espera.

Ella no le hizo caso. Siguió su camino. No quería hablar de esas cosas con él, apenas le conocía.

Nick le alcanzó, y se puso enfrente de ella, bloqueándole la entrada al instituto.

- Lamento haber dicho algo que te molesto.

_Pero_ _no_ _dijo_ _nada_ _malo_… ¿porqué se estaba disculpando Nick? ¿Desde cuándo Nick se disculpaba? ¿Cuándo había cambiado Nick?

- Es solo que… no sé como pedírtelo.

_¿Pedirme qué? ¿Qué?_ De repente Cassie comenzó a sentirse ansiosa.

Nick tenía las manos sudorosas, no podía costar taaaanto. En realidad, estaba nervioso por la respuesta.

- Yo se que te gusta Conant, Cassie.

Ella bajó la mirada. _¿Tan_ _obvia_ _he_ _sido?_

- Pero aun así… ¿podrías darme una oportunidad a mí?

Aquello la dejo en shock por unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué… quiero me conozcas Cassie. Soy bueno aunque…

- Sé que eres bueno – interrumpió Cassie. – No entiendo por qué quieres andar conmigo. Conozco a otras chicas mejores que yo que desearían una oportunidad tuya. A Faye le gustas – terminó de decir con una sonrisa amagando por sus labios.

- Faye no es mejor que tu. – masculló entre dientes Cassie supo que había otra historia detrás de esas palabras – Estamos hablando de ti, Cassie. ¿Qué dices?

- Yo…

- Mira, es tan solo para conocernos mejor. Si no funciona, no cambiara nada. Podrías ser buenos amigos.

La perspectiva de ser amiga de Nick le gusto. Él sabía sobre sus sentimientos por Adam, no tendría que aguantarse las lágrimas con él. Le gustaba la idea de tener un amigo con quien hablar, con llorar, con quien reír, alguien con quien apoyarse cuando no diera para más, alguien que le de fuerzas.

- Claro que si, Nick.

Su rostro ya no era una máscara. Se mostró sorprendido al principio, y luego alegre, cosa que Cassie nunca había visto antes en él.

- Gracias, Cassie – le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Juntos fueron a la parte de atrás de la cafetería, con el resto del Círculo. Doug y Chris estaban haciendo sus payasadas – como siempre –, Diana y Adam estaba sentados juntos, leyendo algo en el Libro de Sombras. Cassie se sintió sorprendida al darse cuenta de que ya no le afectaba como un día antes. Se debía a Nick, por supuesto. Suzan y Deborah estaban leyendo muy interesadas una revista de moda, Laurel y Melanie estaban separando unas piedras, Sean miraba una película. Faye no estaba.

Todos dejaron sus actividades al ver y oír a Nick riendo… si, riendo… con Cassie.

- Esto va enserio – murmuró Melanie.

- Demasiado. – corroboró Laurel.

Las dos amigas estaban sumamente extrañadas. Igual que Deborah y Suzan. Sean, además de sorprendido, estaba molesto, era bien sabido que se sentía atraído por Cassie. Chris y Doug, estaban alegres, ya tenían a una nueva parejita feliz a la cual molestar. Diana también estaba alegre por ellos, mientras que Adam… miraba duramente a Nick.

- A Faye no le gustara. – susurró Deborah.

- No claro que no.

Ambas se miraron por un segundo, antes de decir al unisonó:

- Vamos a contarle.

Salieron de allí riendo, imaginando la expresión de Faye.

- ¿Con la mosquita muerta esa?

Deborah y Suzan asintieron con la cabeza, intentando no reir.

- ¿Seguras? ¿Cómo lo saben?

- Los vimos, están en la cafetería. Estaban muy cariñosos. – Aseguró Suzan.

En el rostro de Faye apareció una expresión de cólera y odio, que fue rápidamente reemplazo para volverse amostrar sonriente maliciosa, como siempre.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó a Deborah.

- No. Los acabo de ver recién.

Faye escrutinio el rostro de su amiga, antes de acabar creyéndole.

- Bueno – dijo sonriendo – vamos a ver qué tan fuerte es esa relación.

* * *

><p>¡PRIMER FIC EN ESPAÑOL!<p>

Seran corto, de dos capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte.

Yo se que Cassie va con Adam... pero es simplemente que Nick es irresistible.

Lo continuare cuando pueda. Dejar reviews es bueno para la salud, lo sabían?

**Eva**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener, sin ánimos de lucro.

Situado en algún lugar de mi mente.

**o.0.o**

El plan de Faye consistía en acercarse a Nick, intentar ligar con él, dar celos a Cassie, provocar peleas entre ellos, separarlos, Nick triste, ella lista para consolarlo y todos felices.

Iba a llevarlo a cabo, pero apareció John Black.

Sucedieron muchas cosas desde su vuelta. Él le ofreció a Faye poder, mucho poder, siempre y cuando ella fuera su mano derecha.

Faye aceptó.

Luego recordó su plan para estar con Nick.

Ella sabía una gran verdad sobre Cassie, y pensaba utilizarla a su favor.

**o.0.o**

Cassie se sentía tan abatida. La muerte de su abuela le había dejado así. Se habían vuelto tan cercanas en los últimos días… y se fue.

Todo por culpa de ese monstruo.

Su madre estaba enferma, y podría seguirle a la abuela si no se recuperaba.

Se sentía tan abatida y débil. Con lo que odiaba ser débil.

Cassie estaba viviendo temporalmente en la casa de Diana, pero necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar. Salió hacía la playa, se sentó en una roca mirando al mar. Una vez segura de que nadie le iba a molestar allí, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Comenzó a cuestionar todo, a la vida misma por haberla puesto en ese lugar, a su madre por llevarla a New Salem, a su abuela, a John Black por querer crear su propio círculo…

- Te preguntaría si estás bien, pero sería estúpido.

Nick se sentó a su lado, y Cassie se retracto en lo de querer estar sola, no quería eso, quería estar a solas… con Nick.

Se sumieron en el silencio, ambos mirando al mar. Ella había dejado de llorar, y luchaba contra el impulso de limpiarse el rostro, pero no quería moverse, porque si lo hacía llamaría la atención de él, y él vería los surcos dejados por las lágrimas. A menos que se limpiara rápido… pero simplemente no tenía ganas de mover los brazos.

- Todo estará bien, Cassie. – dijo después de varios minutos de silencio.

Dios, como deseaba poder creerle.

- Ojala que si – respondió ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. – Espero que sí.

No había nada más que decir, se quedaron toda la tarde así, ella apoyada en un hombro de Nick, él acariciándole el rostro, limpiándole las lagrimas.

Volvieron a Crowhaven Road tomados de la mano.

**o.0.o**

Le costó poder adaptarse a la escuela, pero lo hizo. Pero era difícil levantarse todos los días para asistir, sabiendo que John Black es el nuevo director. Era como ir a correr hacia terror voluntariamente. Nadie normal haría eso.

Y las nuevas reglas les estaban fastidiando, era obvio que las que más se castigaban era para ellos, para intentar llevarles hacía Black. Cigarrillos y travesuras.

Se le cayó una hoja de su casillero, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que le dijeron que vaya a la oficina del director por dicha falta.

Cassie comenzó a asustarse.

- Buen día, Cassandra. – saludo educadamente Black. La chica no le pudo responder por el nudo de miedo que estaba en su garganta. – Al fin estas aquí.

Ella se animó a mirarle, y horrorizada, reconoció la forma del cráneo en su rostro.

- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar. – no sabía de dónde salía la valentía, pero la tenía que aprovechar mientras las sintiera.

- Yo creo que sí. Del círculo. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

- No hay nada que no sepa, mi abuela me lo conto todo…

- Me parece que no. Por la manera en que me estás hablando, no sabes nada de nada. – Black sonrió – Escúchame bien, Cassandra. Yo soy… - se vio interrumpido.

Se escucharon ruidos del pasillo, gritos y golpes. Black se levantó de su asiento mirando furibundo hacia la puerta. Cassie aprovecho esa distracción y salió al pasillo a toda velocidad.

El corredor era un caos, lleno de estudiantes peleando a puñetazos y patadas. Cassie se abrió paso entre todo ese barullo y logro salir, pero llegando a planta baja, una mano le agarro del brazo y le arrastro hacia un aula.

- ¡Faye!

- ¡Cassie no debiste! ¡No debiste haberte ido así! Tu no comprendes… no le comprendes.

- No. Eres tú la que no comprende – Faye hizo oídos sordos – él solo quiere hacernos daño.

La pelinegra rió.

- John no nos haría daño. Mucho menos a ti.

Cassie abrió la boca para poder rebatir eso… pero no comprendía a que se refería.

- Él nunca le haría daño a su hija.

La muchacha se alejo tres pasos de Faye. _Es imposible, imposible. Es mentira._

- No es verdad. – susurró.

Faye sonrió.

- Si lo piensas bien, veras que si lo es. Te lo contare – señaló a un asiento que estaba a su lado, pero Cassie no podía moverse – Cuando John Black estuvo en el tiempo de nuestros padres, conoció a tu madre, se enamoraron y de allí naciste. Desapareció cuando murieron nuestros padres…

Cassie no quería oír más. Le horrorizaba que dijera que John Black, no quería saber toda la historia. Pero no podía decir nada, estaba en shock.

- … lo que él quiere es darle a círculo más poder, mejorarlo, ¿no lo entiendes?

En lo único que podía pensar era en largarse de allí, lejos de esa verdad, porque lo era. Cassie comprendió que eso fue lo que su abuela no pudo decirle cuando murió. Fue hacia la puerta, dispuesta a alejarse de allí. Cuando cruzó el umbral oyó a Faye gritarle:

- ¡Nadie te aceptara!

Bajo las escaleras, corrió por el pasillo hacía la salida, sin importarle que Portia le gritara que no se podía correr.

Ya cerca de la salida divisó Diana, Melanie y Laurel. Cuando las tres chicas le vieron, quisieron acercársele, Cassie las miró y comprendió lo que Faye le había gritado. _Nadie del círculo me aceptara por ser hija de John Black… _

No pudo ni mirarlas al rostro, se fue llorando de allí mientras Diana le llamaba.

**o.0.o**

No debería estar sola, ni mucho menos de noche. Pero no se animaba a volver a Crowhaven Road, no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos. Pero tenía miedo de que John Black se le apareciera, no quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él, no quería tener nada que ver con él, ni lazos de sangre, ni lazos fraternales, nada. Así que no tenía otro remedio que ir a la casa de Diana.

La misma Diana le abrió la puerta, mirándole aliviada.

- ¡Cassie! – exclamó suspirando – Te hemos estado buscando. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Creí que él te había hecho algo. ¿No te lastimo ni nada, verdad?

Cassie sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación.

Diana la llevo directamente a la habitación a dormir, ya que la muchacha no quiso comer nada. La rubia llamó a todos a decirle que Cassie estaba bien, que ya había vuelto. Una vez terminó con las llamadas, se acostó a dormir, diciéndole a su amiga que podía contar con ella en lo que sea.

_Si no se lo cuento ahora, se enterara por otra persona… por Faye. Debo contarle._

Miró la hora: 3:51 a.m. No le importo, tenía que decírselo.

- Diana… – le sacudió los hombros – Diana, despierta. Por favor, despierta.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede Cassie? – preguntó medio dormida.

- Lo siento en verdad. Pero debo contártelo.

- ¿Contarme qué, Cassie? – la chica de froto los ojos.

- Lo que sucedió hoy.

Le conto todo, cada detalle. Y cuando dijo las palabras "soy hija de John Black" a Diana se le formo una perfecta "o" en la boca. Cassie se preparó para pasar la noche en su casa en ruinas. No se atrevió a mirar a su amiga de frente.

- ¿Cassie, a donde vas?

- Supongo que quieres que me vaya – dijo triste.

- Pero… pero… ¿porqué?

- Nadie me querrá ahora que… que… yo soy…

Diana se levanto, puso sus manos en los hombros de Cassie, y la obligó a acostarse en su cama.

- ¿Cómo crees, Cassie Blake, que nadie te querrá por esto? Es completamente ridículo.

- Pero yo creí…

- No importa quienes sean tus padres. Importa quién eres tú. Y tú eres una buena persona, Cassie.

Cassie adoro a Diana desde ese día. Durmió más tranquila al saber que a su mejor amiga no le importaba… aunque dudaba que los demás fueran igual de tolerantes.

**o.0.o**

- ¡Vergüenza! ¡Debería darte vergüenza, Sean! Si tú fueras el hijo de Freddy Krueger, a Cassie no le importaría.

Los gritos de Laurel fueron los que despertaron a Cassie. Comprendió que estaban hablando de ella. Le estaba defendiendo. Oyó un quejido de Sean mientras Deborah decía:

- Toma eso por idiota.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Diana seguida de Adam, Melanie trayéndole el desayuno, Laurel, Suzan, Sean, Deborah, los Henderson con idénticas sonrisas maliciosas, y Nick.

Todos le estaban sonriendo – Sean forzosamente por el dolor que le produjo el codazo de Deborah – pero fue Nick quien más le importaba. Temerosa, él fue al último al que miro, y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo lentamente, para así obtener por lo menos unos segundos para prepararse por si había algún rechazo… pero no lo había. Nick solo sonreía.

Melanie le dejo la bandeja con la cama le sonrió y se fue. Laurel no tenía nada que decir, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y siguió a su amiga. Sean intentó sonreír, pero lo que le salió fue una mueca, daba igual, a Cassie le basto. Suzan se lo llevo.

- Creó que hablo por todos cuando te digo que importa un bledo, ¿verdad? – Deborah miró a los gemelos, a Adam y Diana, buscando su aprobación, ellos asintieron. – Bueno, disfruta tu desayuno – miró a Nick de reojo, y le guiño un ojo a Cassie.

Deborah se fue.

- Diana nos conto que pensaste que no dejaríamos de lado por todo este rollo de tu padre. – dijo Chris o Doug, cualquier de los dos, con voz solemne sentándose al lado de Cassie.

- ¿Enserio creíste que te librarías tan fácil de nosotros? – preguntó orgulloso el otro gemelo mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la chica.

El primer gemelo chasqueo la lengua.

- Escucha bien esto, Cassandra Blake. – la aludida se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír – Escucha enserio, porque no lo volverás a escuchar.

Con gran esfuerzo, Cassie logro mostrarse seria.

- Te aceptaremos aunque seas un alíen.

- Aunque seas un bicho raro.

- Aunque tengas bichos encima.

Eran las palabras más cariñosas que había oído salir de la boca de ellos. ¿Dónde estaba una grabadora cuando uno la necesitaba? Y para rematarla, le abrazaron, primero Doug, - aunque Cassie no lo supiera – y luego Chris.

Se fueron.

Cassie no necesitaba palabras para agradecerle a su mejor amiga. Diana lo capto y le sonrió.

- Esto… les dejaremos solos – musitó incomoda la rubia al ver que Nick no se había ido – Cualquier cosa, estamos abajo.

Tomo a su novio de la mano y se lo llevo, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Nick se acercó, se sentó en la cama a su lado. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella, que en un momento pensó que le iba a abrazar… le mostró su mano: tenía cucarachas de goma. Las había despegado de su espalda. _Chris y Doug. _¿Quién más sino? _Aunque tengas bichos encima_, había dicho uno de ellos. Ella se rió de la pequeña broma…

Cassie no cabía en sí de felicidad, así que no pudo evitarlo: se lanzó a sus labios.

Cuando había llegado a New Salem, había oído que besar a Nick era como besar a una iguana. Bueno, Cassie podía negar eso.

El beso le tomo de sorpresa al principio, por supuesto, pero cuando le correspondió, Nick le besaba tiernamente, era de lo más cuidadoso… un gran contraste con su forma de ser… pero así era con Cassie.

Solo con Cassie.

- ¿Y eso porque fue?

- Soy feliz. – fue la única respuesta que encontró y le volvió a besar.

_¿Sería casualidad que Nick haya aparecido cuando más necesitaba a alguien? Aquella tarde en la playa… debo estar viendo magia donde no la hay. _

Pero aquello no fue casualidad.

**o.0.o**

¡Taaaraan! Esto es lo que salió. Bastante cursi para mí, que no suelo serlo.

Un gran alivio para mi poder terminar este two-shoot. No podía dormir sabiendo que estaba incompleto.

Sin escribir más, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y también espero un review con alguna opinión.

**Eva**


End file.
